yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny
March 23, 2004 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny is a Yu-Gi-Oh! video game exclusive to the Xbox. It is the only Yu-Gi-Oh! game to have been released on the Xbox console. The game includes many of the major characters from The second series anime. Xbox players can enjoy the unique interactive Yu-Gi-Oh! experience in the only game that brings the rules and gameplay of the popular TCG to a 3D world. A card battling game at its heart, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny thrusts players into the heat of the action where they must duel against challenging foes and powerful monsters. Featuring elaborately rendered 3D graphics, the game brings the monsters from the hit franchise to life before players' eyes. Also available in the Xbox game are over 1,000 Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, including exclusive cards that have never appeared in any other Yu-Gi-Oh! video game. Gameplay The basic premise of the game is to compete against other characters from seasons one and two of the anime, in either Single or Triple Mode (in Triple Mode the player duels against 3 other characters in a Match). There are over 1000 cards to choose from, some of which have only been released in the OCG. One player can have up to three Decks to alternate with throughout the game, as well as adding and removing cards in a Side Deck between Matches. Each Monster Card has a corresponding 3D model of the monster depicted, and when any two monsters engage in battle, a short animation shows the two battling. There are no Egyptian God Cards in this game, although statues of the three monsters are present as dispensers of cards that the player wins after a successful duel. What cards are received from the statues depend on the duelist, and the circumstances in which a player defeats them. For example, some cards can only be obtained by defeating a duelist in Single Mode, while others can only be obtained through defeating them in a certain tier in Triple Mode. The only way for two human players to duel each other is through a link cable connecting two TVs, each with their own Xbox console and their own copies of the game loaded inside. Card list Forbidden/Limited Card List This is a list of all Forbidden/Limited and Semi Limited cards. Forbidden Cards There are no forbidden cards in the game. Limited Cards #Black Luster Soldier #Sinister Serpent #Sangan #Cyber Jar #Witch of the Black Forest #Jinzo #Right Leg of the Forbidden One #Left Leg of the Forbidden One #Right Arm of the Forbidden One #Left Arm of the Forbidden One #Exodia the Forbidden One #Delinquent Duo #Raigeki #Harpie's Feather Duster #Dark Hole #Call of the Haunted #Mirage of Nightmare #Confiscation #Imperial Order #The Forceful Sentry #Snatch Steal #Pot of Greed #Painful Choice #Swords of Revealing Light #Monster Reborn #Card Destruction #Change of Heart #Upstart Goblin #Mirror Force #Premature Burial #Heavy Storm #United We Stand #Ceasefire #Graceful Charity #Ring of Destruction #Mage Power #Magic Cylinder #Reckless Greed Semi-Limited #Morphing Jar #Morphing Jar #2 #Reinforcement of the Army #Nobleman of Crossout Glitches * While the 3-card limit still applies when building a Deck, there are two different designs of Polymerization (and Dark Magician) that can be used. Since the game does not recognize that Polymerization is the same, one can technically have up to 6 Polymerization (and Dark Magician) cards in one Deck. * If A Legendary Ocean is active and The Legendary Fisherman is on the field, if a player activates Torrential Tribute The Legendary Fisherman will NOT be destroyed. * The opponent can Flip Summon a Flip-Effect Monster, then switch it to Defense Position if it did not declare an attack that turn. * Ominous Fortunetelling may still function, even after Royal Decree is activated. Bugs * This game was originally compatible with the Xbox 360. However, many users reported that the fan would still run after shutting their console off, requiring users to turn the system on and off again to make the fan stop running. Starting on November 27, 2007 (the last compatibility update), the game is no longer compatible with NTSC consoles (both North American and Japanese), however, some users have reported the game to still be playable on those consoles as of February 2016, so try at your own risk. Trivia *Toon Dark Magician Girl appears in the Credits, but the card itself is not available in the game. * The opponent named 'Rare Hunter', who uses an Exodia Deck, has 3 copies of Pot of Greed, as well as multiple copies of Exodia parts. This is technically illegal in the video game, as these cards are limited to one each per Deck. *Zoa is in the game, but neither Metalmorph or Metalzoa are available. What's more, the description of Zoa normally states it's ability to be powered up by Metalmorph, but instead, a random group of numbers and letters are in the place of Metalmorph. Promotional cards Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny The Dawn of Destiny